warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
No Pain, No Gain
|next = }} No Pain, No Gain is the fifth episode in the fourth season of Warehouse 13 and the forty-third overall that aired on August 20, 2012 on Syfy. Synopsis Artie and Steve investigate the theft of artifacts from the Warehouse while Mrs Frederic invites Claudia to lunch, and Pete and Myka look into a series of incidents involving a miraculously healed athlete. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering * Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen * Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan * Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) * Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Mike Dopud as Mike Madden *Kirsten Nelson as Judy Giltoy *Timothy Omundson as Larry Kemp * C.C.H. Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Peter Kosaka as Japanese Businessman *Navi Dhanoa as Saudi Businessman *Lee Oliveira as Frank the Beast *Jasmine Chen as Female Fan *Josh Young as Man with Infant *Lizz Alexander as Saleswoman *Justin Darmanin as Thug *Damien Howard as Male Fan *Jackson Hodge-Carter as 4-yr old Boy *Seann Gallagher as Dad *Katerina Taxia as Doctor *Ted Ludzik as Mrs. Frederic's Limo Driver *Melissa Kramer as Woman in Bathroom Uncredited *Jason McCormack as Rival Goalie Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Bataan Death March Dogtags': Owned by one of the soldiers who survived the Bataan Death March during World War II, the dog tags grant the holder the ability to fulfil wishes that affect the people that they love and care for. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Bracelet': "Born" during a robbery at a jewelry store, imbued with its wearer's desire to protect a baby from being shot by a robber at the risk of her own life. Effects unknown, although presumably protective in some manner. *'Emperor Jimmu's Feather': A beautiful glowing crow's feather that is capable of inducing insanity and death if gazed upon directly. *'Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel: '''When spun releases a spray of petals and sparkles that put whoever they're blown at to sleep. *'Primo Levi's Scarf: The wearer gains deep insight and intellect; side effects include prolific bouts of writing and easy inticement into deep thought. It however makes the wearer prone to extreme dizzy spells and dangerous falls. One of the artifacts stolen by the Brotherhood of the Black Diamond. *Hatfield-McCoy Rifles: Drawn to each other by the ire of the famously feuding families; the two rifles have an intense gravitation towards one another and if you look down the scope of either rifle you can see out the scope of the other one. Once they meet, though, they start wildly shooting at each other all on their own. The McCoy rifle is one of the artifacts stolen by the Brotherhood. *Steampunk Segway: A Warehouse 13-style Segway that Artie uses to quickly travel through the Warehouse. Quotes : At Warehouse 13, anything is possible. (Hesitates) U-uh, sometimes.}} Trivia *This is the first time in the series in which the birth of an artifact is witnessed. * Two guest actors that feature in this episode, Kirsten Nelson and Timothy Omundson, both star on Psych. * The piece Claudia is playing in the opening scene is 'Sakura', one of the most famous examples of Japanese folk music.